Our Never Ending Story
by KyuteMingie
Summary: Jika dikehidupan mendatang kita bertemu akankah kita bisa bersama ?/ "Apa maksud umma ?"/"Aku bukan gay!"/ KyuMin FF / YAOI / PART 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**OUR NEVER ENDING**** STORY**

**.**

**Author : KyuteMingie**

**.**

**Pairing :****KyuMin**

**Slight**** : ****Seo- Kyu -_-**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt****, Fantasy**

**.**

**Warning : GS ****(past) goes to**** Y****AOI (future) | Typo (es) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Terinspirasi dari K-Drama rooftop prince**

**Bash, Flame, copast, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**-ooo-**

**.**

**Tahun 1713**

_Yeoja_ cantik bermata bulat itu menatap datar _namja_ tampan dan _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang melangsungkan acara pernikahan ala kerajaan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat _namja_ yang ia cintai, _namja_ yang membuatnya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan sekaligus penderitaan, _namja_ yang mengajarkanya apa itu cinta sekaligus _namja___yang mengajarkannya rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat _namja_ itu – Suaminya- sedang tersenyum bahagia pada para warga yang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka, ia memukul dadanya keras saat rasa sesak itu kembali menghimpit dadanya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ketengah ruangan, ia langsung menangis keras saat percakapanya dan suaminya kembali teringat di otaknya.

'_Demi Tuhan pangeran, pernikahan kita baru menginjak dua tahun mungkin tuhan belum memberikan kepercayaan pada kita untuk menitipkan mongmongan.__' __Lirih sang ratu pada rajanya._

'_Jo Sungmin, Aku membutuhkan keturunan secepatnya untuk mengantikanku kelak aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, tampa adanya restu darimu aku akan menikahi anak mentri Kim, Kim Seohyun yeoja yang baik,dia juga adikmu, di- " _

'_Tidak bisakah pangeran dan raja menunggu beberapa bulan lagi__,' __Sela yeoja cantik itu menatap suaminya – Jo Kyuhyun- namja tampan itu mengeleng pelan._

'_Bukankah tabib istana mengatakan jika akan sulit untukmu untuk mengandung ' Jelas Kyuhyun membuat yeoja cantik itu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya saat merasakan kedua bola matanya sudah mulai memanas. _

'_Ta- '_

'_Jangan kekanakan,..! kerajaan ini perlu penerus dan aku tidak bisa mengandalkanmu sebagai ratu yang tidak bisa mengandun__g__!' Seru Kyuhyun ia langsung meninggalkan istrinya yang kini mulai terisak pelan. _

' _Demi Tuhan Jo Kyuhyun bukankah kau sudah mengetahui jika rahimku lemah sebelum kita menikah, tapi kenapa kau tetap menikahi aku kenapa ?__'_

Brakk

_Yeoja_ cantik itu langsung menghapus air matanya kasar saat pintu kamarnya di buka paksa dari luar. Ia menatap Kim _ani _Jo Seohyun yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Sebaiknya _unnie_ cepat berkemas karena mulai dari sekarang kamar ini milikku " Kata _Yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Seohyunnie,... ini kamar _unnie_ tidak bisakah kau memilih kamar lain bukankah dikerajaan ini banyak kamar."

"Aku mau disini.." Kekeh Seohyun "Kyunnie,.. aku mau kamar ini," Manja Seohyun saat melihat suaminya datang menghampiri mereka, Sungmin menatap suaminya.

"Tapi Kyu ini- "

"Kau pindah saja, ini kamar untuk ratuku," Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

'_Jadi aku bukan ratumu lagi kyu?'_ batin Sungmin miris. Ia langsung tersenyum manis dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya tampa menatap suaminya.

Satu bulan berlalu, _yeoja _cantik itu tersenyum cerah saat mendapat kabar yang selalu ia tunggu- tunggu sejak dulu ia lee sungmin istri pertama raja Jo Kyuhyun di kabarkan hamil satu bulan. Dengan semangat ia langsung berlari tempat suaminya.

"Hwaaaaa aku hamil Kyunnie...!" Pekik Seohyun langsung menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang akan memasuki tempat Suaminya Senyumnya lenyap seketika, ia langsung meraba perutnya yang datar dan kembali menunjukan senyum mirisnya.

'_Mianhae aegi_ sepertinya umma akkan merahasiakanmu' lirihnya

Cklek

"Ratu... " Kata tabib istana saat tabib itu membuka ruangan Suaminya untuk keluar ruangan setelah memeriksa kehamilan Seohyun. Sungmin langsung tersenyum saat melihat Suaminya dan Kyuhyun kini menatapnya.

"Seohyunnie,.. selamat kau hamil " Kata Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya hendak merengkuh adiknya.

"Tentu saja, akukan bukan wanita mandul seperti _unnie_, " Jawab Seohyun membuat senyum Sungmin pudar. Ia menatap suaminya dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kyu selamat kau akan menjadi _Appa_ "

"Andaikan sejak dulu aku menikahi Seohyunnie pasti aku tidak akan menunggu selama 2 tahun" Jawab Kyuhyun, Membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya.

_Sakit_

Sungguh hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar suaminya mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

' _Apa itu berarti kau meyesali pernikahan kita Kyu ?' _

.

.

"Ratuku,.. kenapa ratu menyembunyikan kehamilan ratu?" Tanya tabib Jung. Sungmin tersenyum manis. Dan menatap tabib istana itu lama.

"Jika aku mengatakanya, apa Kyuhyun akan senang? tabib Jung kau dan semua yang tinggal di istana pasti tahu jika Kyuhyunku, Suamiku, Rajaku bukan lagi menjadi Kyuhyunku, Suamiku dan rajaku sejak pernikahan itu, aku sudah kehilangan Kyuhyunku, Suamiku dan rajaku. Jika aku mengatakanya apa dia akan senang tabib jung pasti tahu sendiri di istana hanya memerlukan satu penerus kerajaan dan aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan senang."

"Tapi ratu— "

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar tabib." Sela Sungmin cepat

"Ratu ini Sudah malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Nasehat tabib Jung Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Aku hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah aku akan siapkan da—"

"Tak perlu aku ingin Sendiri." Sela Sungmin cepat "Tabib Jung lebih baik istirahat." Lanjutnya yang langsung di iyakan tabib Jung.

.

.

'_Aegi__**,**_.. dulu setiap malam sebelum tidur _Appa_mu akan selalu mengajak _Umma_ untuk datang ke danau belakan kerajaan ' Kata Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar ia tersenyum manis '_Umma_ tidak tahu sampai kapan umma bisa berada disini, _Mianhae_ jika nanti kau tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah tampan _Appa_mu 'katanya tersenyum lebar. 'Eoh _Appa_,' Lirih Sungmin Saat melihat Ayahnya berjalan kesebuah ruangan dengan orang- orang berpakaian serba hitam dibelakangnya 'Mereka mau apa?' Bisiknya lirih dengan mengendap pelan ia langsung mendekati tempat appanya dan beberapa orang berbaju hitam tadi masuki.

'Setelah kau menembak Kyuhyun kau harus cepat pergi jauh dari kota ini' Kata _Namja_ berbaju merah dan bertopi besar yang berdiri di samping ayah Sungmin, Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya kaget. "Setelah Kyuhyun mati aku yang akan mengantikannya dan menjadikan Seohyun istriku dan kau Appa mertua kau akan mengantikan Jo Hangeng hahaha Bodoh sekali Kyuhyun itu dengan mudahnya ia percaya jika anak yang Seohyun kandung adalah anaknya hahaha padahal sudah jelas- jelas itu anakku haha " Tawa Namja itu lagi Sungmin makin membekap mulutnya

'_Ingat setelah kalian menembaknya kalian harus cepat pergi__'_ Kata Ayah Sungmin.

' _Appa Wae_ ?' Batin Sungmin ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Suaminya.

Brak

'Pangeran' lirih Sungmin Saat tidak menemukan Suaminya dikamarnya dengan cepat ia berbalik kembali berlari mencari Suaminya.

.

.

'Ming,... _Mianhae_ demi Tuhan sayang aku tidak bermaksud menduakanmu, aku mencintaimu Sungguh tapi—'

"Kyu!" Seru Sungmin mengagetkan namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berbalik menatap _yeoja_ cantik itu. Namun senyumnya hilang saat melihat Ratunya menatap sekelilikng danau dengan hawatir, ia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ming~ _Wae_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah pelukan Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum manis. "Hai kenapa ?" Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung memutar tubuhnya saat melihat orang suruhan ayahnya tepat berada di belakang Kyuhyun sedang membidikan senjatanya.

"Kyu _Saranghae_~ " Bisik Sungmin lirih _yeoja_ cantik itu makin mengeratkan pelukanya. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher ratunya menyesap wangi sang ratu.

"Na – "

Dorr

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat bunyi senapan terdengar ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Pangeran !" Seru beberapa pengawal mendatangi Kyuhyun _namja_ tampan itu langsung menatap para pengawal tampa melepaskan pelukannya pada ratunya. "Pangeran apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu pangeran.

"Apa ada penyusup ?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kami mendengar Suara dari sekitar sini" Jawab Panglima Park. "Cepat berbencar dan lindungi pangeran dan permaisuri !" Seru panglima Park semua pengawal langsung berbencar dan beberapa pengawal mengelilingi KyuMin.

"Sayang " Kata Kyuhyun saat merasakan pelukan Sungmin terlepat ia langsung menyangga tubuh Sungmin yang terkulai lemas. "Sayang ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai panik ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh istrinya.

Deg

"Darah. Jo Sungmin bangun demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Pekik Kyuhyun kalap saat melihat wajah pucat istrinya. "KEJAR BAJINGAN YANG TELAH MELUKAI ISTRIKU!" Pekik Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Desember 2013**

Dorr

_Namja_ cantik itu langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi dari balkon kamarnya ia langsung bangkit dan menyibak gorden kamarnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN _PABO_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Pekik _namja_ manis itu menatap berang _namja_ tampan yang kini tertawa terpingkal- pingkal tepat diseberang kamar apartemen _namja_ manis itu.

"Hai _pink__y_boy aku hanya mau membangunkanmu supaya kau tidak telat masuk lagi ingat jam pelajaran pertama ulangan." Jelas _namja_ tampan itu setelah bisa meredam tawanya.

"Mau aku telat mau tidak itu bukan urusanmu _pabo__"___ Sungut _namja_ imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aish~ dasar Sungmin jelek tidak tahu berterima kasih" Sungut Kyuhyun kesal saat melihat Sungmin Sudah memasuki apartemenya. Ia langsung tersenyum manis saat melihat petasan ditanganya. "Satu kali lagi tak apakan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan semangat ia langsung menyalakan kembali petasan ditanganya dan melemparkanya perlahan pada balkon kamar Sungmin. Dan dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Dorr

"CHO KYUHYUN _PABO_ !" Seru Sungmin lagi, _namja_ tampan bernama Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh saat mendengar pekikan Sungmin. Ini adalah kebiasaannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas dan mempunyai tetangga apartemen Lee Sungmin _namja_ imut, manis dan cantik yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya.

.

.

**-END?-**

**.**

**a/n : ini ff pertama yang saya publish disini… mohon masukannya ya^^**

**mian for typo^^**

**mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**7 Desember 2013**

**Our Never Ending Story © KyuteMingie**

**Edited by Lee Hyun Ri **

**.**

**KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS LOVE AND SUPPORT OUR KYUMIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR NEVER ENDING STORY**

**Author : KyuteMingie**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_-**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : GS (past) Goes to YAOI (future) | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari K-Drama rooftop prince**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**Gak nyangka ada yang baca tuh ff hehehe ^^ makasih buat semua yang udah RnR terutama buat **_**Lee Hyun Ri**_** gomawo saeng udah edit ffku dan udah post-in juga love you.**

**Keciri saya males edit mengedit -_- **

**PERHATIKAN TAHUN**

**Our never ending story part 2**

**Tahun 1711**

_Yeoja_ cantik itu – Kim Sungmin- tertawa pelan saat melihat beberapa anak berusia 7-10 tahun berkejar- kejaran di depan kediamanya sesekali ia mengacak gemas surai hitam namja berusia 7 tahun yang memeluk kakinya dan mendongokan kepalanya menatap wajah rupawan gadis cantik itu.

"_Noona_~ Jika aku besal(besar) nanti maucah (Maukah) menicah(Menikah) denganku ?" Tanya bocah kecil itu masih menatap wajah cantik Sungmin. Ia tertawa pelan saat mendengar omongan bocah itu.

"Sungmin~ah !" Sebuah suara menghentikan tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi membelai sayang Surai hitam bocah kecil itu ia langsung menatap sumber suara dan kembali tersenyum saat menatap ibunya.

"Mainlah dulu noona ingin menemui umma " Kata Sungmin Mencubit kedua pipi tembem Bocah kecil itu membuat sang bocah meringis sakit.

"Aish~ unokan udah becal napa di cupit teluc cih " Grutunya sambil mengusap- usap pipinya yang masih terasa sakit. Bocah bernama uno atau – Jang yunho- langsung berlari menuju teman- temanya.

"_Wae Umma_ ?" Tanya Sungmin sopan. Sang Umma mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

"Bersiap- siaplah keluarga kerajaan akan datang dan memilih calon pendamping putranya ". Jawab Sang ibu. Sungmin mengengam tangan ibunya dan menatap mata bening ibunya.

"_Umma~ umma_ sudah tahukan jika kandunganku lemah, Keluarga kerajaan pasti ingin cepat memiliki penerus aku tidak bisa, biarkan Seohyunnie saja ". Jelas Sungmin

"Minnie,.. _Umma_ mohon ". Mohon ibunya Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat

"baiklah aku akan siap-siap". Katanya kemudian membuat yeoja setengah baya dihadapanya tersenyum manis.

"_Gomawo_~". Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan anak pertamanya, sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sungmin mematut dirinya didepan cermin dikamarnya dan ia kembali mendesis pelan saat hanbok yang ia kenakan terlalu sempit, dengan asal ia kembali membuka semua baju hanbok yang ia kenakan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa aku sudah mulai gemuk ?".tanyanya pada diri sendiri ia kembali mematut dirinya yang hanya mengenaka baju dalamnya.

Prakk

Sebuah benda jatuh mengalihkan pandanganya yang sedari tadi menatap diri sendiri di depan cermin kini menatap sumber suara. Ia menautkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dari luar jendela kamarnya.

"_Nuguseo_ ?". tanyanya bodoh masih belum menyadari keadaanya.

"B- bajumu ~ " Lirih _namja_ tampan itu tampa sadar. Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat melihat kemana arah pandang _namja_ tampan itu dengan bodohnya ia menatap apa yang sedari tadi namja itu lihat.

"AAHHHHHHHH !"Jerit Sungmin langsung menutup bagian dadanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya mengapai hanbok yang tercecer di lantai kamarnya.

**Tahun 2013**

"AAHHHHHHHH !". Seru sungmin saat melihat seseorang dengan memasuki bilik toilet yang sedang ia kenakan. Sungmin menatap horror _namja_ tampan yang masih berdiam diri di dalam bilik toilet yang ia kenapan. "Apa yang kau lakukan cho pabo !" Pekik _namja_ cantik itu setelah sadar dari keterkejutanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Eh ada pinki boy !" Serunya sok kaget ia menutup mulutnya beracting kaget. "Kau sedang ganti baju ? Aigo~ bolehkah aku ikut ?" Tanyanya kemudian memasang tampang polos.

"Yakk mesum !" . Kesal Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh _namja_ tampan itu.

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung mengengam tangan _namja_ mungil itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik' Kau Sexy '

Brug

Brakk

"Aish~"

Dan suara ringisan namja Cho yang terlempar keluar bilik toilet serta suara bantingan keras pintu bilik toilet yang sungmin kenakan membuat murid _namja _yang kebetulan akan memasuki toilet terhenti dan menatapnya.

"Aku bilang jangan masuk apa kau tidak mengerti arti tulisan didepan pintu toilet "DILARANG MASUK HAH" !" Bentak Kyuhyun membuat namja tadi langsung membalikan badanya dan menjauhi toilet. "Sayang~ kau tega pantatku sakittt~" Rengek Kyuhyun menatap pintu toilet yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Sayang – Sayang kepala mu peyang !" Balas Sungmin membuat _namja_ Cho itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyu tersenyum manis saat melihat baju olah raga sungmin serta seragam Sungmin tersampir di atas bilik toilet ia langsung berdiri dengan semangat melupakan pantatnya yang tadi 'katanya' terasa sakit dengan semangat 45 ia menarik kedua baju Sungmin.

"Sayang~ aku pinjam bajumu yaaaa !". Serunya langsung berlari keluar toilet ia kembali terkekeh saat mendengar jeritan histeris Sungmin. "Rasakan " Sungutnya masih berlari menuju lapangan sekolah. Ia tersenyum manis saat melihat tiang bendera didepanya dan meletakan tangan kananya kepundak kirinya dan menundukan kepalanya tanda hormat pada bendera korea. "Maafkan aku " Lirihnya dan senyum jail kembali terlihat dari wajahnya ia langsung menurunkan bendera dan melipatnya mengantikn dengan baju seragam dan olah raga milik Sungmin" HAHAHA... " Tawanya senang saat melihat baju Sungmin sudah sampai atas tiang. Semua murid hanya mengeleng pelan saat melihat kelakuan namja Cho itu. Murid- murid sudah sering melihat ulah namja tampan itu pada Sungmin yang akan berakhir dengan marahnya Sungmin dan balik membalas semua kenakalan Kyuhyun namun selalu gagal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun Sii ?" Tanya Suara berat dari belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Siwon Songsaengnim. Aku sedang menganti bendera dengan bendera baru ". Jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil menunjuk baju Sungmin yang berada diatas tiang.

"Kyu Kau keterlaluan, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan ? kau menyukainya ? " Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Siwon tajam.

"TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU KAU AKAN PERGI DARI SEKOLAH INI GURU CHOI !" Pekik Kyuhyun membuat semua murid diam menatap mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau harus marah ?" Tanya Siwon saat mendapat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku GAY sepertimu ? aku mengerjainya hanya ingin membuatnya kesal camkan itu AKU Cho Kyuhyun pewaris perusahaan,Sekolah dan pusat pembelanjaan terbesar dikorea masih menyukai YEOJA" Desisnya langsung meninggalkan Siwon yang kini tersenyum Sinis.

Tap

Deg

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti Saat melihat Sungmin- namja yang ia bicarakan tadi- kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Sungmin dan Hyukkie dan seketika langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar bisikan namja manis itu.

'_Kau melupakanku '_ Bisik Sungmin.

"_Kau melupakanku_ " Kyuhyun langsung melempar gulingnya saat perkataan _namja_ manis itu 1 minggu yang lalu masih terniang ditelinganya.

"Apa yang ia katakan ? apa aku pernah bertemu denganya sebelumnya " Lirihnya mencoba mengingat- ingat. _Namja_ tampan itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon rumahnya dan menatap sendu balkon didepanya sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian itu ia tidak bertemu dengan namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu membolos selama satu minggu. "Kau dimana ? apa sikapku keterlaluan ? apa kau baik – baik saja ? " Lirihnya tampa sadar " Aish~ kenapa juga aku menghawatirkanya " Kesalnya mengacak rambut ikalnya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandanganya saat melihat phonselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk dengan malas ia menghampiri meja belajarnya dan mengambil phonselnya.

**From : Heechul crewet **

_Baby, cepat datang ke cafe keluarga kita sekarang aku tunggu bye baby._

"Tsk, apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang " Sungutnya kesal namun ia langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi menuju tempat ibunya dan ayahnya berada.

Brakk

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya membuat ayah dan ibunya serta dua orang yeoja dan namja setengah baya menatapnya terkejut. Sedangkan namja imut disampingnya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa maksud _umma_ ? _Umma _mau menjodohkanku ? dengan _namja_ ini ? aku bukan GAY _umma_ !" Pekiknya menekankan kata Gay pada kalimatnya. Empat orang itu terbelalak kaget saat mendengar kata- kata anaknya sedangkan namja manis yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar kini ikut berdiri.

"Bisakah kau tenang dulu ? dengarkan apa kata- kata kedua orang tuamu dulu mereka belum selsai mengatakan sesuatu " Desis _namja_ imut itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka.

'_Demi Tuhan kyu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, aku kira kau mencintaiku, aku kira kau juga mempunyai rasa special ini tapi kenapa kau membuatku sesakit ini'_

'_Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Ming~ ' _

Batin mereka lirih. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat mendengar suara yeoja menyapa mereka semua.

"_Mianhae_ aku terlambat " _Yeoja_ cantik -_- itu membungkukan badanya berkali- kali pada ayah ibunya serta kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Kau datang Seohyunnie~" Kata Mr. Lee memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

**Tbc or end ?**

**Minta kritik dan saranya**

**Gomawo **

**Nova137|Aigo137 | Gamegyu137|ShinHiWoo920202|NaeAizawa|Hyuknie|Love Kyumin 137|Ristinok137|Kyuminsaranghae|Abilhikmah|Dewi. |Winecople|Sissy|WineKyuMin137|Deviyanti137|Whey.k|Gust|Lilin Sarang Kyumin|Kyumin joyer|Lee Hyun Ri**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUR NEVER ENDING STORY**

**Author : KyuteMingie**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_-**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : GS (past) Goes to YAOI (future) | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari K-Drama rooftop prince**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**Gak nyangka ada yang baca tuh ff hehehe ^^ makasih buat semua yang udah RnR terutama buat **_**Lee Hyun Ri**_** gomawo saeng udah post ffku love you.**

**Keciri saya males edit mengedit -_- **

**PERHATIKAN TAHUN**

**Our never ending story part 3**

**Tahun 1711 ( saat KyuMin pertama kali bertemu)**

" Ini Kim Sungmin dan Kim Seohyun anak kami paduka raja " Kata Mentri Kim memperkenalkan pada Raja, Ratu serta anaknya Jo Kyuhyun. Sang raja tersenyum manis pada Mentri Kim ia menatap istrinya yang kini balas tersenyum padanya. "Kami akan menjodohkan pangeran Kyuhyun dengan putri kedua kami Kim Seohyun "Jelas Mentri Kim lagi membuat yeoja gak cantik itu tersipu. Raja Jo menatap Mentri Kim dengan pandangan bertanya "Ah~ Mungkin Raja binggung kenapa kami tidak menjodohkanya dengan Sungmin . rahimnya lemah jadi saya takut dia akan menghambat pangeran untuk mempunyai keturunan dari itu kami mengusulkan pangeran Kyuhyun dengan anak kedua kami "Jelas Mentri Kim menjawab kebingungan Rajanya. Sungmin menunduk dalam ia memankan jari – jarinya saat ayahnya membongkar aibnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

"Appa bisakah aku menikahi Sungmin – Sii ?" Kata Kyuhyun setelah lama terdiam Semua mata menatap kearahnya.

"Tapi anaku dia- "

"Aku mencintai Sungmin - Sii Appa "Sela Kyuhyun tak sopan ia menatap ayahnya yang menghela nafas.

"Baiklah "

.

.

.

**Tahun 1713 (2 bulan sebelum kejadian penembakan sungmin)**

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis saat melihat Kunang- kunang berkelap – kelip disekitar danau tempat kesukaan Sungmin istrinya.

"Sebaiknya aku jemput dia sekarang ini sudah malam " Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, dengan langkah bangsawan(?) ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mertuanya guna menjemput istrinya yang sedang berada dikediaman mertuanya. Ia menatap para pengawal yang bersiap hendak mengikutinya. "Aku akan pergi sendiri "Kata Kyuhyun mencegah pengawal mengikutinya. Para pengawal menunduk hormat saat pangeran muda itu melangkahkan Kakinya melewati mereka. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat kamar yang dulu ditempati istrinya tempat dimana ia dan Sungmin istrinya pertama kali dengan hal yang sangat tak terduga. Ia terkekeh saat mengingat kembali saat – saat istrinya berteriak kaget saat melihatnya yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh indah istrinya.

"Pangeran " Kata salah satu penjaga dirumah Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ tuan park apa kau melihat istriku ?" Tanya Pangeran muda itu yang langsung di sambut senyum dari namja setengah baya yang ia panggil tuan Park.

"Putri sedang ditaman belakang bersama Nyonya Lee " Jelas Tuan Park " Mari saya antar pangeran " Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, biar aku sendiri saja yang kesana anda istirahat saja " Sela Kyuhyun cepat. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti menuju taman belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Ia menatap sekelilingnya ynang sudah sepi dan langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan saat mendengar nama istrinya disebut – sebut.

"Tak ada jalan lain selain membunuh Sungmin Appa " Kata Yeoja cantik itu -_- pada Ayahnya.

Deg

_Namja_ tampan itu mengepalkan tanganya saat mendengar lebih jelas apa yang _yeoja_ itu katakan. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan jika pendengaranya tak salah dan benar _yeoja_ itu adalah adik dari istrinya.

"Seohyunnie~ bagaimanapun juga dia adalah unniemu " Jawab namja setengah baya. _Kyuhyun_ tersenyum sinis saat mendengar suara itu yang taklain adalah suara ayah mertuanya. "Kita paksa _Kyuhyun_ untuk menikahimu _jagi_ tapi tidak dengan membunuh Sungmin tapi jika tak ada cara lain mungkin itu cara yang baik" Lanjutnya.

Brakk

"Apa yang kalian katakan !" Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan setelah namja tampan itu membuka paksa pintu itu.

Deg

Seohyun dan mentri Kim seketika bungkam saat melihat Kyuhyun berada didepan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya hingga tega merencanakan hal busuk itu " Kata Kyuhyun tajam. "Mentri Kim Sungmin adalah anakmu apa kau tega melakukan hal keji padanya. "

"Dia bukan anak kandungku "

Deg

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut ayah mertuanya.

"Dari awal aku sudah menyusun semuanya, aku menjodohkanmu dengan Anaku Seohyunnie supaya kami bisa menikmati kekayaan kalian, tapi semuanya gagal karena kau memilih anak itu yang tidak mungkin mau membunuh ayah mertuanya agar aku bisa mengantikan ayahmu menjadi raja. Atau membunuhmu bukankah aku bisa menjadi raja saat ayahmu dan kau mati " Jelas Mentri Kim Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

"Kalian akanku hukum mati " Desis Kyuhyun membuat tawa Seohyun mengema.

"Pangeran Jo Kyuhyun yang terhormat, sebelum kau menghukum mati kami kami akan lebih dulu membuat istri tercintamu mati " Katanya dengan senyum remeh " Aku ingin tahu reaksinya saat ia tahu jika dia bukan anak kandung Appa dan Umma, dan bagaimana reaksinya jika ia mengetahui jika ibunya membuangnya karena ibunya hamil tampa ada setatus pernikahan ? Aku yakin dia akan meminta cerai darimu karena dia merasa tak pantas untukmu "

" Kau- " Geram Kyuhyun.

"Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan tutup mulut, Dengan begitu Sungmin akan selamat, kami juga tak akan membunuhnya " Lanjut yeoja itu dibarengi dengan senyum manisnya.

**20 Desember 2013 **

"_Mianhae_ aku terlambat " _Yeoja_ cantik -_- itu membungkukan badanya berkali- kali pada ayah ibunya serta kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Kau datang Seohyunnie~" Kata Mr. Lee memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"_Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan tutup mulut "_

Prang

Tampa sengaja namja tampan itu – Cho Kyuhyun – menyengol gelas didekatnya membuat Semua mata langsung menatap kearah Kyuhyun namja tampan itu langsung memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri ia mengeleng pelan saat bayangan yeoja yang baru dilihatnya langsung terlintas di otaknya dan rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

"_Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan tutup mulut, Dengan begitu -min akan selamat. Kami juga tak akan membunuhnya "_

"AKHHHH~ !" Pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan Sungmin langsung merangkul Kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh tegap itu mulai limbung. Namun percuma namja tampan itu sudah ambruk kelantai ia langsung merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun pada pahanya "Akhhhhh~" Lagi namja tampan itu makin menjerit kesakitan saat rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai menjadi – jadi.

"Kyuu~" Lirih Sungmin saat melihat namja dalam pelukanya kini makin menjerit. "Hiks kenapa kalian diam saja Kyunnie kesakitan !" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat orang tuanya, Seohyun dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kyuhyun tampa melakukan apa- apa.

"Akhhhhh~ appo !" Pekik Kyuhyun lagi menyadarkan Mr. Cho untuk memanggil ambulance. Sungmin makin terisak saat melihat namja dalam pelukanya makin berteriak kesakitan.

Kyuhyun-

"Akhhh~ appo !" triaku saat rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi aku memejamkan mataku semakin erat saat bayangan itu dan suara itu masih terus terdengar dalam gendang telingaku.

"Kyunnie~ hiks "

' Andwe ! jebal siapapun kau jangan menangis, hatiku sakit mendengar isakanmu' jeritku membatin berharap orang yang terus memanggil- mangil namaku dan terisak itu diam. Namun suara yang keluar dalam mulutku hanya sebuah teriakan kesakitanku. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan saat merasakan wajahku basah. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu saat wajah cantiknya yang penuh dengan air mata menatapku.

"Mianhae~ "

Hanya kata itu yang mampu aku ucapkan sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Dung jreng

Tbc

Ah

Bosen ga ? kurang panjang ?

**Gomawo **

**pumpMin | **Kata yang gak nyambung ? benarkah ? haha maklum masih abal n masalah typo maklumi lagi ga sempet edit.

**Elf hana sujucouple | **Aku sih setiap ada tuh yeoja feelnya selalu buruk haha.

**Nova137| **Noh KyuMin dimasalalunya dah nongol lagi gak penasaran lagikan ? tuh yeoja lagi disewa jadi nongol terus deh kkkk.

** .1272| **Udah di update ^^.

**LyaxueSiBum| **Mungkin bisa dibilang agak mirip ama tuh flm tapi nanti bakal beda ko ^^.

**Hyuknie | **Udah kejawabkan kenapa keluarga Lee ada di dlm perjodohan tuh yeoja n nae baby Kyu.

**Cho Miku | **Yap yg mau di jodohin bukan Ming. Masalah ingatan masalalu lihat aja ntar hahha.

Kalo banyak2 takut bosen . nih udah aku panjangin ceritanya ^^.

Nyesek ? wahh mian minnie,.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu . .

**Chella-KMS | **Udah aukan jawabanya kyu dijodohin ma ciapa ^^.

**Magnaemin | **Binggung ya :/ masalah alur dilihat dari tahunya aja ne.

**Kyumin joyer | **Kkk ayo chingu tebak gmy buat next part.

**zen Liu | **Ne, 2 jaman mungkin bisa disebut rengkarnasi kaliya.

**Abilhikmah | **Iya kyu kejam #popo Kyu.

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin | **Udah dijawab di part ini. Udah aku panjangin nih dikit. Takut bosen kalo panjang2.

**Winecouple | PrinceJoy | WineKyuMin137 | Gorjazsimba** | Udah kejawabkan pertanyaannya ^^.

** .1 | KyoKMS26 |Sissy | 5351 | Ristinok_137 **Udah dilanjut ^^.

**GaemGyu137 | **Ayo tebak buat minggu depan gmy hihi.

**And buat yang gak kesebut atau gak kebales comenya Mian boleh protes ko ^^.**

**SR ? aku gigit kamu ^^ #becanda gak yakin ada SR disini. **

**RnR **


	4. Chapter 4

**OUR NEVER ENDING STORY**

**Author : KyuteMingie**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_-**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : GS (past) Goes to YAOI (future) | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari K-Drama rooftop prince**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**Gak nyangka ada yang baca tuh ff hehehe ^^ makasih buat semua yang udah RnR terutama buat **_**Lee Hyun Ri**_** gomawo saeng udah post ffku love you.**

"_KEJAR BAJINGAN YANG TELAH MELUKAI ISTRIKU !_. "Pekik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"_KEJAR BAJINGAN YANG TELAH MELUKAI ISTRIKU !. " _

_**Snap**_

Namja tampan itu langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam ia langsung menatap sekelilingnya dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihat papan nama di atas pintu gerbang kayu yang bertulis " Kerajaan Jo"

Brakk

Namja Cho itu langsung memundurkan badanya refleks saat pintu kayu yang sedari tadi tertutup dan kini terbuka lebar menampakan seorang namja berbaju serba hitam dan memakai cadar berlari dari sana. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat orang tersebut membungkukan badanya pada yeoja yang memakai cadar didepanya orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menyerahkan senjatanya.

Dor

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat yeoja itu langsung menembakan senjata tersebut pada orang berpakaian serba hitam itu yeoja tersebut langsung memberikan senjatanya guna menghilangkan sidik jarinya dan dengan cepat yeoja itu melepaskan cadarnya

Deg

"S- seohyun – sii ?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat 'calon' tunanganya mulai berteriak kencang sambil mengacak- acak rambutnya. Membuat namja Cho itu mengernyit bingung.'Ada apa ini ' Lirihnya

Drap

Drap

Drap

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandanganya pada segerombolan orang berbaju pengawal berlari melewatinya dan mendekat pada yeoja tersebut.

"Putri apa anda tak apa- apa ?" Tanya salah satu pengawal yeoja itu mengangguk pelan.

"K- kemana pangeran ?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil putri itu.

"Putri –Min tertembak pangeran sedang dikamarnya "Jelas pengawal tersebut. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mendengar jelas perkataan pengawal tersebut.

"_Mwo ? Nae dongseng_ ?" Pekik Seohyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat suaminya. Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti langkah _yeoja_ can-tik itu.

Deg

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong namja Cho itu langsung memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat dirinya sedang menangis tersedu sambil mengengam erat tangan yeoja yang tak terlihat wajahnya, ia memincingkan matanya guna memperjelas pandanganya pada waja yeojah yang berbaring lemah didepan ' kembaranya'

"- Min sayang bangun, " Lirih pangeran Jo

"Pangeran putri – Min sudah pergi "

"_Andwee_ !." Pekik Kyuhyun tampa sadar, ia mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri. "_Andwe jebal_ ." Lirihnya.

Snapp

Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya saat sebuah suara menyilaukan menerpa wajahnya dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya saat dirasa sinar itu sudah hilang.

Deg

Ia kembali melihat namja yang mirip denganya berdiri didepanya namja itu menatap kosong danau didepanya.

"Sayang~ Aku berjanji akan menghukum semua orang yang telah mencelakaimu. " Lirih namja itu.

"Lee Seohyun, dia pembunuhnya dia menembak namja itu." Kata Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah namja yang hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Sayang berjanjilah jika dikehidupan mendatang kita dipertemukan kembali kau akan menginggatku dan begitupun denganku. " Kata Namja itu lagi membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tak mengingatnya " Lirih Kyuhyun namja Cho itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Mati "

Deg

Namja Cho itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja yang yang mirip denganya.

"Jika kau tidak meninggatku maka kau akan mati begitupula denganku. Sampai suatu saat kita saling mengingat dan kembali bersatu. " Lanjut pangeran tampan itu. "Aku mencintaimu Jo - min~. "

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa dia ?" Lirih namja Cho itu yang hanya diangap angin lalu.

.

.

.

Namja cho itu kembali menengelamkan wajah tampanya saat melihat sekelilingnya sepi, tak ada kerajaan yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia lihat. Kini namja tampan itu hanya melihat sebuah danau dan bunga- bunga yang mekar disekelilingnya.

"Kyuhyun ah~"

Deg

Ia langsung mengerdarkan pandanganya saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat sekitarnya mencoba mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun~ah bangun pabo ini sudah siang lagi, kenapa kau tak membuka matamu ? kau marah padaku ? Mianhae~"

"Ming~ seharusnya aku yang minta maaf " Lirih Kyuhyun saat mengenali suara tersebut. Namja cho itu kembali mendudukan dirinya dan memeluk lututnya.

"Cepat buka matamu. Cepat buka matamu aku akan mengaku suatuhal "

"Apa ? kau membenciku karena aku sering menjahilimu " Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae~ "

Deg

Namja cho itu langsung terdiam saat mendengar kata- kata itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan memandang jijik karena aku mencintai namja padahal sudah jelas aku ini namja hiks, Saranghae jeogmal saranhgaeyo, saat kita bertemu diusia kita yang masih kecil aku sudah mencintaimu hiks, Kau pasti tak mengingat akukan hiks, kau tak ingat namja yang kau bantu dan sebut Minimin karena diusiaku yang 9 tahun namun tinggi badanmu yang masih berusia 8 tahun melampui tinggiku hiks, saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi saat awal masuk SMA hiks aku masih mengenalmu tapi kau tidak mengenalku hiks."

"Mianhae~ " Lirih Kyuhyun menengelamkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua tanganya. " Kenapa kau mengatakanya sekarang ? hiks pabo, Cho Kyuhyun pabo hiks "

"Jebal Kyu buka matamu, aku janji jika kau membuka matamu aku akan pergi dan tak akan menganggumu lagi "

"Andwe ! aku sudah membuka mataku ming tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu kau dimana ? yang aku lihat hanya tempat ini kau dimana bapo jawab aku hiks mendekatlah padaku hiks, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana aku kembali padamu hiks aku tak tahu bagaimana pergi dari tempat ini hiks,.. "Seru namja Cho itu kalap air matanya kembali mengalir saat rasa sesak itu kembali datang. " Kau dimana " Lirih Kyuhyun sebelum pandanganya gelap.

.

.

.

"KAU JANGAN MEMFITNAHKU !"

Snap

Namja Cho itu kembali membuka matanya saat sebuah teriakan mengusiknya ia menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati Seohyun yang sedang berlutut didepan seseorang yang ia yakini orang itu adalah namja yang mirip denganya.

"KAU JANGAN MEMFITNAHKU !" Pekik Seohyun lagi saat salah satu warga memberitahukan kebenaran tentang siapa orang yang menembak namja berpakaian serba hitam yang tak lain adalah orang yang membunuh ibu negara. "Pangeran ini bohong !" Pekik Seohyun saat melihat 'suaminya' hanya menatap datar.

"Siapa lagi yang terlibat ?" Tanya pangeran Kyuhyun.

"perdana mentri Kim dan kekasih gelap putri Seo-"

"LANCANG KAU !. "Pekik Seohyun tak terima. "Pangeran ini semua tidak benar dia fitnah " Mohon Seohyun menatap pangeran jo Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihatnya dengan matakepalaku sendiri yang mulia putri seohyun menembak orang itu "

"Aku juga melihatnya " Lirih Kyuhyun datar,

ia lelah

binggung

dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya, kenapa kenapa ia mengalami hal seperti ini saat ia bertemu dengan yeoja yang akan ditunangkan denganya.

"Eksekusi dia dan semua yang bersangkutan " Kata Pangeran muda itu datar. Dengan langkah tegap pangeran itu langsung meningalkan ruang sidang ia mengabaikan triakan ' istri' keduanya.

"Jo Sungmin Aku mencintaimu sangat, mereka akan dihukum sayang~ " Kata pangeran tampan itu lirih membuat langkah seorang namja Cho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama Sungmin terucap. Ia menatap pangeran Jo yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ?" Tanya pangeran muda itu Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya binggung.

"Kau berbicara denganku ? Kau bisa melihatku ?" Tanyanya ragi.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ? " Kembali pangeran muda itu melontarkan kalimat yangsama. " Sungmin istriku bukan anak kandung keluarganya, dan Aku menikah lagi dengan adiknya yang mencancam akan membunuh sungminKu tapi apa mereka tetap membunuh SungminKu " Kata pangeran jo Kyuhyun datar. Namja Cho itu tertawa pelan.

"Kau bodoh " Katanya dengan senyum sinisnya. " Dengan kau menikah lagi dengan adiknya kau menyakiti istrimu SungminMu, Kau tidak berfikir bagaimana sakit hatinya SungminMu saat melihat orang yang ia cintai menikah dengan orag lain apa lagi itu adiknya sendiri." Kyuhyun menatap pangeran muda itu tajam. "Seharusnya kau tetap melindunginya apa lagi kau mempunyai kekuasaan kau bisa menjaganya dengan menyuruh semua pengawal- pengawal atau kau bisa menjatuhi hukuman pada mereka saat itu juga, bukan malah menuruti mereka namun tetap membuat Sungminmu mati. Dengan kesalah fahaman ini " Jelas Namja Cho itu.

"Lalu "

Namja Cho itu menaikan sebelah alisnya saat pangeran muda itu mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu ? "

"Aku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun bodoh.

"Apa kau mencintai Sungminmu ?"

"..."

"Apa kau akan menerimanya apa adanya ?"

"..."

"Dia namja apa kau akan mempertahankanya ?."

"..."

"Jika kau menolaknya ijinkan aku memilikinya"

Deg

"Ani... Andwe !"

.

.

.

"ANDWEE !"

"Kyuhyunnie~ "Pekik Heechul saat melihat anaknya berteriak dan membuka matanya. Namja cho itu mengedarkan pandanganya. Ia menatap appa, umma, Seohyun dan orang tua Sungmin disana.

"Sungmin~" Lirihnya ia menatap sendu ibunya. "Kemana dia ?" Tanyanya lagi.

Cklek

Semua mata langsung menatap kearah sumber suara, sosok cantik itu menjatuhkan dua kantong makanan ringan di tanganya saat pandanganya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ming~" Lirih Kyuhyun. "Mianhae~ " lanjutnya. Ia mencabut selang infus ditanganya dan menuruni ranjang pasien dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati namja cantik yang masih mematung di tengah pintu masuk. "Mianhae akusempat melupakanmu " Bisik Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh berisi namja cantik itu Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

Chu~

Semua mata langsung terbelalak saat namja Cho itu menabrakab bibirnya kebibir Sungmin memagut, menghisap dan melumatnya. Namja cantik itu hanya diam saat menerima ciuman Kyuhyun.

Srekk

Plakk

"Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan ! " pekik Hangeng menarik tangan anaknya membuat tautan itu terlepas dan langsung menampar namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Eottoke ? gaje ya TBC ato END ?**

**Gomawo **

**Reva KyuMinElf JJ | Cho Miku | KyoKMS26 | Fishy kece | Lee Sunri hyun **

**| Aigo137 | Guest |**udah lanjut

**Kyuminsaranghae | **ah bnr bgt ko tau

**5351 | Nova137 | Sissy | | Evil vs bunny | Kyumin joyer | .1|ckhislsm137**

masih pendekah pdhl menurutku panjang ini dah q pnjangin lagi

**Winecouple | **umma kandung ming masih rahasia

**Cho SungKyu | **makasih, paling bisa update mungkin 1 minggu sekali. Aku juga suka baca ffmu tapi pake akun lain bukan ini hehe.

**Manize | **part ini nyambung gak ? ingatan di masa lalu ? bggung jwab.a haha.

**Chella-KMS | **Kyu selalu mencintai ming ko ^^

**Zen Liun| **masalah seo yg sama jahatnya gak d masalalu next part ne itu juga klo masih mau baca

**Hyuknie | **wahhh tau aja klo ngetik nih ff saya kuduk berpikir keras hoho nih udah aku panjangin gimana masih kurang panjangkah ? bunuh saya hahaha.

**And buat yang gak kesebut atau gak kebales comenya Mian boleh protes ko ^^.**

**SR ? aku gigit kamu ^^ #becanda gak yakin ada SR disini. **

**RnR juseyo ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OUR NEVER ENDING STORY**

**Author : KyuteMingie**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_-**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : GS (past) Goes to YAOI (future) | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari K-Drama rooftop prince**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**Gak nyangka ada yang baca tuh ff hehehe ^^ makasih buat semua yang udah RnR terutama buat **_**Lee Hyun Ri**_** gomawo saeng udah post ffku love you.**

.

.

.

**OUR NEVER ENDING STORY PART 5 **

**Tahun 1713**

"Eksekusi dia dan semua yang bersangkutan " Kata Pangeran muda itu datar. Dengan langkah tegap pangeran itu langsung meningalkan ruang sidang ia mengabaikan triakan ' istri' keduanya.

"Jo Sungmin Aku mencintaimu sangat, mereka akan dihukum sayang~ " Lirih Kyuhyun ia mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan menatap kosong " Mianhae aku tidak bisa menjagamu Sayang~" Bisiknya lagi.

**.**

**.**

_**Tahun 1713 (saat Sungmin tertembak)**_

"_Cepat panggil tabib istana !" Pekik Kyuhyun pada dayang yang berjajar di depan kamarnya mereka langsung menunduk hormat. _

"_Tabib Jung sedang dalam perjalanan Pangaean " Kata salah satu dayang istana Sopan. Kyuhyun langsung berlari lagi saat melihat tabib istana dari kejauhan. Ia mengengam erat tangan istrinya yang berbaring lemah. "Jebal sayang bertahanlah,.. " Bisik Kyuhyun menciumi tangan istrinya. Sungmin yeoja cantik itu hanya menatap Suaminya redep terkadang mata indahnya tertutup pelan namun ia kembali membukanya saat mendengar suara suaminya. _

"_Kyu - nnie~" Lirih Sungmin mengumankan nama Suaminya. Ia menatap tabib Jung yang baru memasuki ruangan ia menatap yeoja setengah baya itu menatapnya dengan kedua pipi yang basah. " K- kyu~" Lirih Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepala istrinya dan membaringkanya di pangkuanya. _

"_Jangan banyak bicara sayang " Bisik Kyuhyun lirih ia menatap tabib Jung yang mulai memeriksa Luka istrinya. _

"_Baby,.. e- toke " Bisik Sungmin ia memejamkan matanya saat rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan ia bisa merasakan darahnya masih belum juga berhrnti mengalir. " Bab- y " Lirihnya saat mengingat kandunganya. _

"_Sayang jangan- " _

"_A- nak kita Kyu~ "Sela Sungmin lagi dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal._

"_A- anak ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan pendengaranya Sungmin hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya pelan. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membelai pipi kanan Suaminya. _

"_S- arang – " yeoja cantik itu kembali menghentikan kalimatnya. "Hae " Lanjutnya sebelum menutup mata dan tangannya terkulai lemas. _

"_Sayang kau jangan membuatku takut bangun sayang !" Pekik Kyuhyun kalap menguncang pelan tubuh mungil istrinya. "Tabib Jung apa yang kau lakukan ! " Pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat tabib istana hanya diam saja. _

"_Yang Mulia tembakan itu tepat mengenai jantung hiks putri Sung- min hiks saya – "_

"_ANDWE !" Pekik Kyuhyun. Tuan Jo ayah pangeran Kyuhyun langsung menepuk pundak anaknya mencoba menenangkan anakya yang mulai berteriak histeris. "Sungmin sayang bangun, " Lirih pangeran Jo lagi. Namun nihil yeoja cantik itu masih diam tak merespon pangeran tampan itu. " Hiks Sungmin aku bilang BANGUN !" pekik Kyuhyun lagi_

"_Pangeran putri Sungmin sudah pergi " Kata tabib Jung air mata yeoja paruh baya itu semakin mengalir saat melihat yeoja cantik didepanya yang sudah tiada Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya keras. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anaku ! "Pekik yeoja setengah baya itu pada yeoja seumuranya. " Kenapa dulu kau meminta Sungminku ! kenapa hiks Suami dan anakmu membunuh hiks Sungminku ! andai kalian tidak memintanya demi Tuhan hiks aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sungminku pada kalian hiks ,.. "

"Mianhae Jae unnie~ hiks,.. Saya hiks tidak tahu menau rencana Suami serta anaku hiks aku menyayangi Sungmin seperti hiks anaku " Jelas yeoja itu.

"Sungmin,... hiks Sungminku yang malang hiks kenapa dari sejak kecil ia tak pernah bahagia hiks bahkan diusia satu bulan di kandunganku hiks dia harus kehilangan appanya yang meninggal saat perang hiks,.. Yunho ! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku dan Minnie sendiri hiks kenapa kau tak mengajak kita !"

"Tabib Jung Mianhae " Lirih istri Mentri Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plakk

"Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan ! " pekik Hangeng menarik tangan anaknya membuat tautan itu terlepas dan langsung menampar namja tampan tampan itu langsung tersungkur kelantai rumah sakit.

"Hannie apa yang kau lakukan dia baru sadar " Pekik Heechul langsung membantu anaknya untuk berdiri.

"Aku mencintainya Appa "

Plakk

Kembali sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Apa kau gila ? dia seorang namja bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau bukan GAY !" Pekik Hangeng kalam. Heechul hanya bisa terisak pelan sedangkan Kangin menepuk pundak sahabatnya mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Sabar han mungkin Kyuhyun hanya bercanda atau dia tadi bermimpi jadi masih terbawa suasana "

"Ani " Sela Kyuhyun Cepat. "Aku tidak bermimpi Aku mencintainya, Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin putra Ahjussi "Jelas Kyuhyun tegas Hangeng mengangkat kembali tanganya ingin menampar anak kandungnya namun langsung dicegah Kangin.

"Kau dan Seohyun akan menikah satu minggu lagi " Kata Hangeng tampa menangapi perkataan anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau appa ! " Pekik Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus mau atau Aku akan mengusirmu dan mencoret namamu dari daftar pewaris keluarga kita "Ancam Hangeng ia tersenyum saat melihat anaknya terdiam mendengar ancamanya. Leeteuk memeluk Heechul yang makin terisak mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"_Apa kau mencintai Sungminmu ?"_

"_..."_

_"Apa kau akan menerimanya apa adanya ?" _

"_..." _

"_Dia namja, apa kau akan mempertahankanya ?."_

"_..."_

"_Jika kau menolaknya ijinkan aku memilikinya"_

Namja tampan itu kembali memejamkan matanya saat mengingat kkembali perkataan raja yang mirip denganya.

"Jika itu bisa membuat aku dan Sungmin bersatu aku akan lakukan itu " Jawab Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Deg

Sungmin dan semua orang yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kyu~ " Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja manis itu menarik tanganya dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kangin ahjussi aku akan membawa Sungmin pergi bersamaku ijinkan aku membawanya " Kata Kyuhyun lagi dan langsung menarik tangan namja manis itu tampa menunggu jawaban dari Kangin.

"Kyu~ " Lirih Sungmin lagi.

"Ikuti saja aku "

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini apartemenku,.. orang tuaku tidak tahu aku membeli apartemen ini "Jelas Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin menatap binggung apartemen didepannya. Kyuhyun menekan pasword apartemenya dan membingbing Sungmin masuk.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka Sudah duduk disofa dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuh mungil disampingnya. "Jika kau tidak mau menikah dengan Seohyunnie kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu Kyu~"

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah mencintaimu, " Kata Kyuhyun mencium pundak Namja imut itu. "Sejak awal aku memperhatikanmu maka dari itu aku selalu membuatmu kesal karena aku ingin mendapat perhatian darimu, aku tak suka ada orang lain yang mendekatimu namun aku mencoba menutupi semua ini, aku mengatakan 'Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja normal' tapi saat melihatmu marah di lestoran itu membuatku takut, takut kau membenci aku, takut kau menghindariku dan takut kehilanganmu. "

"Tapi Kyu~ " Sela Sungmin.

"Aku Mencintaimu Sungguh sangat sangat mencintaimu, Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku " Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat cibiran Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali !" Kesal Sungmin.

"Tsk, kau merusak suasana, bukankah kau mencintaiku hah, aku mendengar kau mengatakannya sambil menangis "Dengus Kyuhyun membuat Namja cantik itu menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Cium dulu baru aku katakan " Mengetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya membuat namja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mesum. Bahkan saat baru sadarpun kau langsung menciumku "Grutunya kesal Kyuhyun terkekeh dan makin mempererat pelukanya pada pinggang namjanya merebahkan kepala namjanya di dada bidangnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku " Kata Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak meninggalkan aku " Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?"

"Ne... "

"Kau mau hidup denganku ?"

"Ne,... "

"Menikah denganku ?"

"... "

Namja manis itu diam Kyuhyun mencium surah hitam namjanya sayang.

"Menikah denganku ?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Ne,... "

"Walaupun kedua orang tua kita melarang kau akan tetap bertahan disampingku ?"

"Ne,... "

"Kajja kita menikah dan pergii dari Seoul "

Hening

"Kyu~ "

"Cukup jawab sayang "

"Aku mau tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupan kita ? Kita masih sekolah tinggkat akhir, tampa restu orang tua tampa pekerjaan apa kita bisa-"

"Aku masih punya uang tabungan kita selsaikan sekolah kita dulu setelah itu kita pergi aku akan bekerja menghidupi keluarga kecil kita "Sela Kyuhyun menjawab semua keraguan Sungmin, Namja imut itu tersenyum senang dan kembali menempelkan pipi kirinya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu "

"Aku juga mencintaimu "

.

.

.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya ia mengigit bibirnya saat mendengar bisikan beberapa siswa – siswi mengosipkan mereka(KyuMin ) sedangkan namja tampan bermarga Cho itu hanya diam menatap datar teman- temanya acuh sesekali mengeratkan rengkuhanya pada pinggang namja cantik itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka ?"

"Apa mereka Gay ?"

"Aku dengar Kyuhyun Sii sempat tak sadarkan diri selama 1 hari munggkin ia gegar otak "

Srett

Semua bisik- bisik siswa-siswi langsung terhenti saat melihat orang berbadan kekar dan rapi melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada pinggang namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun menatap sengit namja kekar yang kini menjauhkan sungmin darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Siapa kalian !" Seru Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua namja berbadan kekar itu namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat kedua lenganya dicekal dengan orang berpakaian sama.

"Maaf tuan muda ini adalah perintah tuan besar kami harus membawa tuan Muda Sungmin " Jelas salah satu namja tersebut langsung menyuruh namja manis itu untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Aku tidak mauuu !" Seru Sungmin memberontak.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek !" Seru Kyuhyun kalap saat kekasihnya mulai diseret memasuki sebuah mobi.

"Kyunniee~ !"

"Lepaskannnn ! LEPASKAN BRENGSEKK !" Pekik Kyuhyun lagi mencoba melepaskan cekalan pada kedua tanganya. "Andwe ! ANDWEE ! "Seru Kyuhyun kalap saat mobil yang ditumpangi kekasihnya mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir sekolahnya.

"KYUNNIE~ !"

Brukk

Kyuhyun langsung tersungkur saat kedua orang yang tadi mencekal tangannya langsung melepaskanya dan kedua orang itu langsung memasuki mobil lain Namja tampan itu langsung bangkit dan mengejar mobil yang dinaiki kekasihnya.

"SUNGMINNN !." Pekiknya makin mempercepat larinya tak mempedulikan nafasnya yang kini mulai tersengal "SUNGMINN ! Sung- Min "

Bruk

**.**

**.**

.

**TBC**

Aku mau hiatus dulu cz kuliah lagi sibuk- sibuknya mungkin 1 / 2 Minggu aku hiatus MUNGKIN ya ato bisa juga ampe 1 Bulan. Masih mau menunggu ffku ?

**IM, 03 januari 2014**

**Gomawo**

**gameGyu137 | Zen Liu | KobayashiAde | Bebek | Winecouple |**

yap bnr tebakan.a

**Hyuknie | BabyMing |** Binggungkah chingu ama ceritanya ? Mian

**Kyuminsaranghae |** gak salah ko kyu ngomong ma pangeran kyuhyun.

**Ristinok137 | ckhislsm137 | Lee sunri hyun | Kmalwayes89 | kyukyuruyuk | Abilhikmah | .1 | sissy |Adekyumin joyer | Kyumin joyer | princeJoy | | reva KyuminElf JJ | Cho Miku | KyoKMS26 | Fishy kece**

udah lanjut chingu

**Nova 137 | **ini kyunya gak amnesia ko, cmuma arwahnya jalan2 k masalalu

seneng kenapa o.O

**Lilin sarang Kyumin |** udah taukan jawaban.a yap hangeng g restuin Kyumin

**Love Kyumin137 |** wahh bacanya ngebut ya chingu hehe makasih


End file.
